inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!
Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! (イナズマイレブン3　世界への挑戦!!) is the third installment of the Inazuma Eleven games by Level-5. There are three versions: Spark, Bomber and The Ogre. Story Mode Spark More on Fideo's Story. It mostly starts with Fideo meeting Rushe. Fideo is mostly used during the first scenes in the game, talking to Rushe and his teammates. Both Spark and Bomber are mostly the same though it differs with the opening screen, having an green cover instead, including the title being green and also with the ending credits having an green background first. In the cover of Spark, Someoka and Sakuma are missing. Bomber More on Rococo's Story. In the second version of the game, this is more focused on what happened to Rococo during his time. Both Bomber and Spark are mostly the same though it differs with the opening screen, having an orange cover instead, including the title being orange and also with the ending credits having a vermilllion background first. In the cover of Bomber, Midorikawa and Kurimatsu are missing. Ogre More on Kanon's story. In this third version, it is mostly based on the movie, the only difference that this time, the Ogre team fights Inazuma Japan, not Raimon. Also Endou Kanon's arrival is different from the movie. It has a lot more cutscenes (adding Kanon's arrival, Ogre's arrival, etc...). It also has a different opening from the other first two game, having a different song and different opening of the game. It also has a different credits ending, having a different song, though the pictures are the same with the others, the main difference having two photos added, mainly Kanon with his coach side by side with Endou and Fuyuka and finally the Ogre team. Connection Mode In connection mode, you can have a match with any person having the same game also. Each player can create his own team in connection mode. If a person recruited some members and used it in story mode, he/she can also use what he/she recruited by adding it on the connection mode team. Stadiums *Condor Stadium *Mountain Lion Stadium * Peacock Stadium *Sea Serpent Stadium *Sea Turtle Stadium *Titanic Stadium Items Available *List of Inazuma Eleven 3 items Screenshots OgreAppears!.png|Ogre in the Game. Excaliburg.png|Excalibur in the Game. Aaron Adams Game.png|Aaron Adams in the game. Unicorn Boost Game.png|Unicorn Boost in the game. HibikiFubukicall.png|Hibiki calling Fubuki to Inazuma Japan. HibikiKogurecall..png|Hibiki calling Kogure to Inazuma Japan. HibikiTsunamicall.png|Hibiki calling Tsunami to Inazuma Japan. HibikiTachimukaicall.png|Hibiki calling Tachimukai to Inazuma Japan. DaisukeRaimonArtwork.png|Endou Daisuke and Raimon photos. FudouAkioIE3.jpg|Fudou in the game. HijikataGameIE3.jpg|Hijikata in the game. InazumaJapanuniformGO..png|Inazuma Japan's uniforms. LucaIE3.jpg|Luca in the game. HideNakataIE3.jpg|Hide Nakata in the game. Mark & Dylan in IE3 op.png|Mark & Dylan in the Game opening. Fidio in IE3 op.png|Fidio in the Game opening. 009.jpg|Hiroto in the game. 010.jpg|Midorikawa Ryuuji in the game. 011.jpg|Tobitaka Seiya in the game. 012.jpg|Utsunomiya Toramaru in the game. 013.jpg|Kudou Michiya in the game. 014.jpg|Kudou Fuyuka in the game. Links *Official site (Japanese) Category:Games